Neptune City
Neptune City is the magical underwater mermaid city of legend. The source of the city's power is Neptune's Pearl, held in the hand of the massive statue of King Neptune. Roles in the series Neptune City first appeared in the episode "Undersea Bucky!" While surfing the waves aboard Bucky Jake and his crew spot Marina in a rush with her dolphin friends informing Jake and crew underwater mermaid city of legend Neptune City has gone dark and the puny pirates offer help.Bucky revels to the crew the ability to transforming into a submarine allowing young pirates to follow Marina beneath the waves, unknown to Jake and team Captain Hook and his crew were spying on them yet again giving up his hunt for the Jolly Roger's missing anchor Hook and Mr. Smee follow to discover whatever undersea treasure they may be after. As Jake and his crew explore the wonders of the depth of the Never Sea they discover that the Pink Pearl was knocked out of the Neptune statue hand by the missing anchor of the Jolly Roger. While Marina and the sea pups try to restore the pearl to its resting place they run into Captain Hook and Mr. Smee who were originally on the hunt for the missing anchor but Hook couldn't pass up a chance to swipe the pearl from the puny pirates, but he was thwarted yet again by the young pirate team and sent fleeing back to the Jolly Roger along with Smee and the missing anchor with a hungry shark in pursuit. Allowing Marina to restore the pearl back to the statue as the warm glow of the Pink Pearl called the mermaids back to their home. Neptune City makes a brief reappearance in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem", Stormy's help guide Jake and his crew find the Cave of Neptune. Stormy heard legends say that an amazing sea creature lives there, but no one's ever seen it. Neptune City makes another brief appearance in the special episode "Jake's Never Land Rescue",Jake follows the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to Mermaid Lagoon, Jake learns from Marina and Stormy, that the magical ink from the Golden Squid will restore Cubby's map. While Jake is being chased by the squid Neptune City can be spotted. After retrieving the ink and continuing his quest to save Never Land from vanishing Neptune City vanishes. Neptune City later reappears once a new Forever Tree grows and Never Land is saved. Neptune City makes a brief appearance in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue". While Queen Coralie is held captive by Captain Hook and his scurvy crew. Queen Coralie sings a song about her kingdom Smee, Sharky and Bones envision what it may look like. Neptune City makes a brief appearance in the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea. Lord Fathom tricks Queen Coralie into revealing the location of the DarkLight Emerald the source of Lord Fathom's magical powers. Video games Neptune City appears in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Never Land Rescue Game" as Jake and Flo the Dolphin travel through the depths of the Never Sea on their quest to recover the Golden Squid's magical ink to restore Cubby's map. The Neptune City makes a reappears at the end of the game once Never Land is restored. Gallery Marina-Undersea Bucky!06.png Neptune City-Jake Rescue Never Land.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest27.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest26.jpg Neptune City-Jake Rescue Never Land02.jpg Queen Coralie32.png King Neptune-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Map of the Neversea-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Marina-Bubbly Blue03.jpg Marina-Bubbly Blue02.jpg Marina-Bubbly Blue01.jpg Neptune City -The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Neptune City -The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Neptune City -The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Dolphins-Bubbly blue.jpg Trivia *Neptune City is loosely based on Atlantica from Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise, which is most likely based on the mythological city Atlantis. Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Locations